wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Synapse
The Synapse is an Infested bio-weapon similar to the Amprex that shoots a stream. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *Highest critical chance of all continuous and automatic primaries. *Highest critical damage of all continuous primaries. *Decent status chance. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Deals 20% additional damage on headshots. *High reload speed. *Large magazine size. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased by , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 27 meters. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *It is a good weapon to use against Ferrite armor, especially combined with Volt's Electric Shield. **As of , the Synapse can no longer do constant red crits when used in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield. *Compared to the very similar Amprex, the Synapse deals significantly more damage when fully modded, due to its innate corrosive damage allowing for the addition of other secondary elements. But does not have the property of the shots chaining to other enemies, making the Synapse better for single-target damage while the Amprex excels at crowd control. Trivia *Crafting the Synapse initially required 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2 respectively. *The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, retracting and enclosing the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. This suggests the weapon is a living organism. *A Synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. *This weapon seems to be based on the Electric Crawler as it has similar lighting attacks. Media synapsedarthmufin.png Synapse Colour Customization.png|Synapse Colour Customization Warframe Synapse 2.0 (Correct Mods) Synapse_in_T3_Void_Def Warframe Synapse Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide Warframe Builds - ELECTRICITY DAMAGE FUN BUILD Update 16.6 SYNAPSE BUILD - I only see red! 5 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased Range from 20m to 27m. *Increased Damage from 18 to 20. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 11 *Damage type changed from Electricity to Corrosive *Damage increased from 12.5 Corrosive per sec 18 Corrosive per tick *Fire Rate increased from 10 to 12 *Status Chance increased from 10% per sec to 13% per tick of damage *Critical Chance decreased from 50% to 39% *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.7x *Range increased from 18m to 20m *Magazine size decreased from 100 to 70 *Max ammo increased from 540 to 560 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damag *Added innate 20% damage on headshots *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.5x }} See Also *Amprex, the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. de:Synapse fr:Synapse Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Assault Rifle Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons